<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Equinox Celebration by emyy250</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256385">Spring Equinox Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250'>emyy250</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Holidays [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to St Patrick's day Mischief. The Manhattan clan celebrate the spring equinox and invite their human friends.</p><p>Note: This was published on 3-21-20 and is completed.</p><p>Spring Equinox Celebration Cover: https://www.deviantart.com/emyy250/art/Spring-Equinox-Celebration-Cover-834737542?ga_submit_new=10%3A1584894418</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Fox Xanatos/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Holidays [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672741</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring Equinox Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Spring Equinox 2020</p><p>"C'mon, Arty, don't you wanna wear your birthday hat?" Alex tried to put it on.</p><p>"No!" He squealed playfully.</p><p>"Arty…" He drawled out.</p><p>"Awex…" The young gargoyle smiled at him lifting his arms up. Alex put his hat on.</p><p>"Alright, we got your hat." Alex scooped him up, singing. "C'mon, Arty, let's go party."</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." He chirped. His little foot talons dug into his jeans, but didn't hurt them. His red shirt was fine.</p><p>They went into the clan's kitchen. It was decorated with colorful balloons and a banner with happy birthday on it. Lexington couldn't find a nice one that said Spring Equinox in time. Most of the clan was getting the food out onto the table. His mother and father were making sure nothing was out of place. There were some presents on the table for the younger gargoyles. Alex saw some games were out for everyone to play. Angela noticed them.</p><p>"Happy hatching day, Artus." She nuzzled him. He cooed.</p><p>Alex went over to Nashville and Tachi. They were listening to Matt tell them about an adventure he went on. He had to find an old map for the Illuminati. Apparently, it was etched into a set of coins.</p><p>"… Then I grabbed the coin and ran like hell. The tunnel started collapse in itself. I made it outside just before the whole thing went down. The coin turned out to be a fake. Someone must have gotten to it first." He shrugged.</p><p>"What was it a map to?" Tachi asked.</p><p>"It was supposed to guide them through something." Matt said. "I didn't learn what."</p><p>"Ok." Tachi nodded.</p><p>"Hey, Alex." Nashville gave him a fist bump.</p><p>"You feeling ok, Alex? You drank a lot on St. Patrick's Day." Matt looked him over.</p><p>"I'm fine. Is the party almost ready?" He asked.</p><p>"Aunt Elisa said so 10 minutes ago." The blue male said, looking around.</p><p>"They were getting impatient waiting you and Artus so I told them a story." Matt explained.</p><p>"Ah, well, he's over his tantrum now. He just wanted some attention." Alex told them.</p><p>"Hi." Tachi hugged his leg.</p><p>"You ready for the party?" Alex smiled at her.</p><p>"Yeah!" She nodded.</p><p>"Who's coming?" Alex asked. He had meant to ask earlier, but then Artus got upset.</p><p>"The Mazas, Jeffrey Robbins, and… I think that's it." Matt said.</p><p>"Ok." He nodded. Tachi wanted to be picked up so Alex obliged.</p><p>"And this is where we're holding the celebration." Hudson walked in with Jeffrey Robbins. He had gray hair and walked a bit slower now. Alex knew he was 80 something.</p><p>"Don't crowd Gilly. He's helping Mr. Robbins." Alex reminded Tachi.</p><p>"Ok." She sighed.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll let you pet him later." He soothed.</p><p>Goliath went to greet their first guest. Alex carried Tachi along with him. Gilly sat at Jeffrey's feet. Hudson smiled as they approached.</p><p>"Lad, ye remember Jeffrey, don't ye?" Hudson asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I remember. It's Alex." Alex nodded.</p><p>"Hudson told me you'd moved back. How do you like it?" Jeffrey turned in his direction.</p><p>"It's good. Being on my own was hard." He said.</p><p>"It's a shock for certain, but you'll know what to expect now." Jeffrey smiled.</p><p>"How have you been?" Alex asked.</p><p>"I've been fine. Gilly went to the vet for a checkup and he needed some anti-inflammatory medicine. He's a good boy but he's getting old like me." He chuckled.</p><p>"Hi." Tachi said.</p><p>"Is that Tachi?" Jeffrey asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's her." Alex said, putting her down.</p><p>"Hi, Jeffrey." She said again.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again." He told her, holding his hand out. She shook his hand.</p><p>"I'm glad you could make it, Jeffrey." Goliath told him.</p><p>"I'm glad too. Could I trouble you for a drink?" He asked.</p><p>"What'd you want?" Hudson asked.</p><p>"Water, juice. Anything's fine." Jeffrey said.</p><p>"Let's go sit. The others should be here soon." Hudson took him to the TV room. Goliath went to get water.</p><p>Talon and his family were the next arrive. They had presents for the clan. Elisa showed them where to put them. The rest of her family came in soon after. Nashville and Alex played tic tac toe for a bit. They talked and mingled with the clan. Broadway announced the strawberry pie was done. Everyone came back in the kitchen.</p><p>"Where's Owen?" Fox asked.</p><p>"He's not here?" Alex looked around.</p><p>Puck popped into the room. "Ok, kid, if you were planning on using magic; don't."</p><p>"What, why?" He asked.</p><p>"Hey, Alex, Owen said the celebration was in here…" Serena and her parents walked in.</p><p>Elisa got to them first. "Thanks for joining us. We know it was short notice."</p><p>"You're the one who invited us?" Thea asked her.</p><p>"Yes, the clan decided Alex could have his mate here." Elisa said. "But we realized he was hungover and called you ourselves."</p><p>Alex blushed.</p><p>Everyone introduced themselves. Then they got food. There was quail, venison, boar, pizza, bread, salad, cheese dip, chips, and fruit. For dessert, there was strawberry pie and chocolate pudding. Alex told everyone about his day. He had worked and then played video games for a bit before the clan needed him to help out. Most of the adult's answers were about work. Fox had the day off so she went to the spa. Nicky had worked on some cars. Thea worked with her clients. Jeffrey explained he was an author and Nicky recognized his work. The gargoyles told them about their last patrol. Artus chimed in, saying he had drew a picture. After everyone finished dinner, Goliath got their attention.</p><p>"The spring equinox is important to the the clan as it is when the eggs hatch and when food is plentiful. During the years the hatchlings grow, we celebrate with the clan by feasting, playing games, and telling stories. So we remember the clan members before us and strengthen our bonds. As friends of the clan, we invited you here to take part in the celebration. We are happy you are all for here tonight." Goliath bowed.</p><p>"Pwesents!" Artus insisted.</p><p>"Yes, Artus. We can open presents now." Angela told him.</p><p>Everyone moved to the living room. The younger members waited for their presents to given to them. They had a small pile. The adult clan members had a couple gifts as well. One from the Mazas, another from the Xanatoses, and Matt too. Jeffrey gave them a card. The clan insisted that gifts weren't necessary when Nicky tried to apologize. Then they opened their presents.</p><p>Tachi got a few dolls and toys. Nashville got a headset for his Xbox and a few new games. Artus got a set of toy cars, a coloring book and crayons. Hudson got a pair of sunglasses and a box set of hockey DVDs. Goliath got some books. Brooklyn got some CDs and snacks. Katana got a new fan and kimono. Lexington got a toolkit for electronics and mechanical puzzles. Broadway got a basket of snacks and a new set of cooking utensils. Angela got a sewing kit and some thread, to embroider patterns or mend clothes. Bronx and Fu-dog got toys and treats.</p><p>"I wanna play now." Tachi said.</p><p>"Very well, what would you like to do first?" Goliath asked her.</p><p>"...Go Fish." She thought.</p><p>"I'll play with you." Serena said.</p><p>"Jeffrey, Xanatos bought some cards with Braille on them. So, ye can play with 'em ye wish." Hudson said.</p><p>"Really?" He furrowed his brow.</p><p>Lexington got the deck and reference sheet. Jeffrey felt the cards. He grew a bit emotional. He wiped his eyes and smiled. He hadn't played cards in a long time. He agreed to play. Katana and Brooklyn set up a table for them to play at. The people playing Go Fish were Goliath, Tachi, Serena, Jeffrey Alex, and Elisa. It was a decent game. Alex won a round, Tachi next, and Jeffrey third. Everyone went to get something to snack on after the game.</p><p>Alex grabbed a boar sandwich. He turned to Elisa."Where were your presents?"</p><p>"I'll open them later." She smiled.</p><p>"Hey, Alex." Serena kissed his cheek.</p><p>"You enjoying the party?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's nice. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect when Elisa said spring equinox celebration." Serena said.</p><p>"I'm glad you came." He put his arm around her waist.</p><p>"Hey, Alex, Hudson is gonna tell a story!" Lexington called.</p><p>Alex and Serena walked over to the group gathered to hear the old gargoyle speak. It was about Goliath and his rookery siblings getting into trouble. Angela laughed. As the night went on, more stories were told and games were played. Serena got to talk to the rest of the clan. Artus got her to play with him and Tachi. Jeffrey and Gilly were the first to leave. Owen saw them out. Talon and hid family left next. They had to be help with morning duties at the Labyrinth. The Mazas left soon after their son. Matt went back home too.</p><p>"Serena, we have to go now!" Thea called.</p><p>"Bye bye, 'rena!" Artus hugged her.</p><p>"He likes you." Broadway smiled.</p><p>"Will you come back?" Tachi asked.</p><p>"Of course she will. She hasn't seen see the whole castle yet. I'll bring her here myself if I have to." Alex said.</p><p>"There's no need to be so dramatic." Serena looked at him.</p><p>"I'm afraid Alex doesn't know the meaning of that phrase." Elisa told her.</p><p>"Yes, I'll come back later. There's no need to worry." Serena told Tachi.</p><p>"Serena's family have to go sleep now. Say goodnight." Angela reminded.</p><p>"Good night, Auntie Renia." Tachi hugged her.</p><p>Serena was surprised for a moment before she hugged back. Thea and Nicky said their goodbyes to the clan and the Xanatoses. Serena kissed Alex on the lips. Artus blew a raspberry at them. Alex blew one back. Artus giggled.</p><p>"Have a good night." Serena waved one last time.</p><p>
  <strong>Jeffrey got another guide dog and he named him Gilbert. Jeffrey would be 83, 84 years old. Angela calls the equinox hatching day because gargoyle eggs hatch around the equinox. The clan decided it was easier to celebrate one day instead all the whole time.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>